muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Patchwork
Wikis Hi, Ro'i -- I just suggested on the Kippi Ben Kippod page that we close the discussion. I know that's probably frustrating -- it's your first contribution to the site. But that's how wikis work -- it's a collaborative process, and sometimes things that seem really obvious to you don't seem obvious to the rest of the group. It takes a little while to get used to working as a team. Sometimes your edits stick, and sometimes they don't. Anyway, I'm wondering how you feel about moving on, and contributing to the page in other ways. Species aside, there's a lot that could be added to that page, or to any of the other Israeli Sesame pages. You obviously know a lot about those shows, and you're passionate about them, so I would love to see you get involved on some of those other pages. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 13:06, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :I agree that it's time the discussion there was concluded. I have nothing to add to my last note there. :I have no strong connection to Rechov Sumsum, I actually got here because of The Muppet Show, which is more my generation, had a look in the Israeli character page out of curiousity, and thought I'd correct a simple, understandable mistake. I can only attribute the hard-headedness I found to the prevelant Us-American stereotype of self-centered and ignorant. Sorry. And I appreciate your efforts to get to the bottom of the issue, unlike the other, bordering on ridiculous, comments. Thanks for the help with getting used to the system. I'll probably keep perusing the Muppet pages, and if I think any additions are in place, I'll make them. -- Patchwork 15:16, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think there's any need for name-calling. I think we've had a reasonable discussion, with attention paid to the different points of view. The dictionary link that you just posted is the first evidence I've seen so far that clearly states that קיפוד means hedgehog. ::Up until that, your argument seemed to be that we should believe it meant hedgehog because you said so. I think what you see as American self-centeredness is more wiki skepticism. We like to see sources and evidence. -- Danny (talk) 15:39, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::Not true. The only way to get conclusive answers regarding species is the scientific names (you can ask any botanist or zoologist), which I provided. To check me, you could have cross-searched the two Latin names with both קיפוד and דורבן on one hand, and hedgehog and porcupine on the other. :::Regardless, my frustration wasn't with you, who did try to find sources, but with people who think, for example, that the creators of the original character would make a porcupine and call it Hedgy son of Hedgehog. And that's after putting down people who don't understand the character name (if I got the crocodile-dragon thing right). I mean come on. -- Patchwork 17:02, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I think we've got a good conclusion to the conversation. I hope that you continue to contribute in other areas. -- Danny (talk) 17:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 17:32, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi there -- I'm glad you're looking into the Kippi Ben Kippod question some more; it'll be good to see what else you come up with. I hope you're not bothered by the discussion on that page -- I wouldn't want you to think that every single contribution you made would get scrutinized like that. It's just that you brought up an interesting question, and we like to be deliberative sometimes. :By the way, please do use ~~~~ at the end of your talk page posts to add your signature. I've been adding them manually to your posts so far. Thanks, talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 20:15, 1 July 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks! I'll go add it to my last entry now :) -- Patchwork 01:21, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::Boy, you're quick... -- Patchwork 01:25, 2 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Hi, I'm Scott. Sorry, that was me. I added your sig just before I saw this discussion :) —Scott (talk) 01:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Scott! -- Patchwork 01:47, 2 July 2007 (UTC)